warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheSpawn117
hey Sure my guys will ally. I'll help you fix up some of the stuff on the Death Templars. Also with your other guys I'd recommend making them a co-op page, like the the Dragon Brothers. That way you can get help from the rest of the wikia and expand your know-how. Ave Dominus Nox LordReaper (talk) 01:24, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey man I'm just noticing the Death Templars are a bit to similar to the Black Templars at the mo, especially with the crusade formations and no librarians, i reckon tone down the similarities a bit LordReaper (talk) 04:25, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Twilight Reference Sorry, Spawn, I'm afraid it is. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:12, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure. If you can make them fit in. I havent really worked out what exactly happens during the last war, which is in the 40th millenium. The wars are all centred around the Bleak manipulating everyone. And in the end almost everyone is dead. So be warned, if the Death Templars do take part you will have to suffer them taking vast casualties. :p AmyTheStray (talk) 07:50, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Well for the Blood Claws you'll need to take some inspiration from other chapters and simply amke some placeholder stuff. The Scouring event was an example of a placeholder, just another one of the countless battles the Chapter participates in. LordReaper (talk) 08:34, May 21, 2014 (UTC) don't worry man, it happens to all of us LordReaper (talk) 09:50, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey man Just wondering if you have any Space Marine chapter's you wanted in a Kill Team, i've got space for a couple of guys in Kill Team Pythos at the mo LordReaper (talk) 10:13, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Si, i'm a bit short on Kill Team space and your guys are a bit high ranked LordReaper (talk) 09:58, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I'll see if I have eough space, might need to put him in a former squadmate role cus i'm pretty full at the mo LordReaper (talk) 10:08, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I fixed up the format on the Death Templars. I hope you like it AmyTheStray (talk) 10:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I am actualy in the middle of making some marines for them on photoshop... wow. I loved the symbol and colour and couldnt resist. I'll adopt them if you like, or a colab AmyTheStray (talk) 04:33, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I've done a little work on the Night Ravens. I hope you like it ^_^ AmyTheStray (talk) 07:14, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thankyou ^_^ what do you think of the Night Ravens so far? AmyTheStray (talk) 09:21, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Thankyou ^_^ Do you have any ideas? AmyTheStray (talk) 09:26, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I haven't watched that, but I know my friend Nox loves it. I'll see what I can do :p AmyTheStray (talk) 09:52, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Spawn I was just thinking are you interested in making a co-op Kill Team? When you've finished with your Chapters of course. LordReaper (talk) 10:07, July 11, 2014 (UTC) whenever when we can find 7 suitable candidates and a Kill Team name LordReaper (talk) 10:44, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Sounds cool man, i'll message amy LordReaper (talk) 11:09, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Three things, what rank does Death Castellan translate to, a personality for the guy would be appreciated and what armaments would your guy have? LordReaper (talk) 11:14, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm making some stuff on photoshop for the Death Templars, Blood Scorpions (Adding a symbol too), and the Blades of Dorn. I'm not going to write anything for them, becasue I have so much to do on other things and dont really like their premise. Oh, is it ok if I change the Death Templars colour scheme a little as so it doesnt look so much like the Black Templars? AmyTheStray (talk) 22:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm making some stuff on photoshop for the Death Templars, Blood Scorpions (Adding a symbol too), and the Blades of Dorn. I'm not going to write anything for them, becasue I have so much to do on other things and dont really like their premise. Oh, is it ok if I change the Death Templars colour scheme a little as so it doesnt look so much like the Black Templars? AmyTheStray (talk) 22:57, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I updated the colour schemes for the Blades of Dorn, Death Templars and Blood Scorpions (who also have a symbol now). I'm really happy with hov they tuned out, I hope you like them ^_^ AmyTheStray (talk) 01:30, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Just as a point, the Skull on the Death Templars marine wasnt meant to make him a Chaplain. It was just an over all theme to set them apart from other Chapters. AmyTheStray (talk) 02:00, July 12, 2014 (UTC) He 'looks like a Black Templar' becasue you made them look like Black Templars. I just reworked what you already had. AmyTheStray (talk) 03:10, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Little patches of white didn't make them look diferent, the Black Templars do that quite a lot. So I'm giving them a new symbol, one that isnt exatcly the same as the BT. AmyTheStray (talk) 04:14, July 12, 2014 (UTC) OK need a verdict on this, so far the only characters in Kill Team Zero are a Death Templar and a Whsiper Dragon, I'm not sure who to take from my Chapters (You guys can pick if you wish). Any final additions before I start up the page? LordReaper (talk) 06:07, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Thankyou ^_^ The symbol is from an anime called 'Naruto' aparently. I got it from a friend. I think it fits nicely AmyTheStray (talk) 08:14, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Awww, that's to easy :p The Death Templar I made has MKII shin guards, MKIV helmet and backpack, MKV mid section and chest vent (without the cords), MVI shoulder gaurds (without studs), MKVII arms and feet, and MKVIII Gorget (neck armour thing) :p Using only two types is boaring AmyTheStray (talk) 08:36, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I've always thought MKII to be Roman styled, where MKIII is more Knightly. The banded plates on MKII remind me of early Imperial Legion armour. AmyTheStray (talk) 09:13, July 12, 2014 (UTC) well actualy, the helmet of the MKII does look 'roman', vell more so than the others. The entire suit is romenesc, the banded plates, and the band and side guards are remenisant of imperial rome. The MKIII looks more full face, which is what steriotypical 'knight armour' looked like. MKI was just bulky body armour, like the stuff the americans use in sports games AmyTheStray (talk) 09:35, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Ohh, do you have any 40k armies? AmyTheStray (talk) 09:58, July 12, 2014 (UTC) The Black Templars are great. My brother plays them. I play Dark Eldar and Chaos Marines (Void Sirens ) mostly. But I have lots of other small armies. Necrons, Marines, Guard, Renegade Guard, and some other stuff AmyTheStray (talk) 10:07, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I love their story. It was so tragic. Their loyalty was punniched due to the Emperor's short sightedness. My favorite legion is the Emperor's Children. I'm making a preheracy army of them at the moment AmyTheStray (talk) 10:18, July 12, 2014 (UTC) OK so far for Kill Team Zero we have: a Ventaor, A Whisper Dragon, A Death Templar, A Iron Praetorian and possibly a salamander, Space Wolf or Death Spectre. Personality and armament suggestions or shall I just start it up and go from there? LordReaper (talk) 10:21, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Well Amy is putting in a vote for more fanon, so only Death Spectres are included. an we're going for a assassin style team. Cool? LordReaper (talk) 10:30, July 12, 2014 (UTC) The kill-team NEEDS a crippled self loathing emo :p AmyTheStray (talk) 11:02, July 12, 2014 (UTC) He'll act a bit like a Chaplian as well, keeping the Squad in line. LordReaper (talk) 11:46, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ahahaha indeed, or a certain Night Raven LordReaper (talk) 11:50, July 12, 2014 (UTC) The team is up Kill Team Zero LordReaper (talk) 12:22, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Most of the ops are full stories, so i recommend only making them blurbs LordReaper (talk) 07:52, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi Spawn. How are things? Completely horrible. But thankyou for asking. I guess AmyTheStray (talk) 21:34, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Night Ravens Hi Spawn. Seeming the the Night Ravens are infact a colaberation, are you going to write anything on the page? So far I have written every section. You have added some names, and that's great, but it would be nice if you could expand on them a little AmyTheStray (talk) 23:07, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Spawn , I need to talk with you. So please reply as soon as you can. Thanks JeremyH2003 (talk) 04:36, October 2, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 Yes , Yes i did. First of all , do you have Steam? So we can do like a private chat? And second of all , do you know how to make custom Shoulder Badges? Because i really need one for my new Chapter called the Red Foxes and Google Images isn't really much help. JeremyH2003 (talk) 14:18, October 2, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 Hey, I was just wondering if the blades of dorn where an item or a chaper, and yes i would be cool with doing a collab with you. 21:41, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, the above one is me. Just so you know. Beware the meekling, he is humble (talk) 21:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Sorry my reply took so long. I'll take that chapter off your hands. Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 01:10, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Death Templars Article Artwork Article Rename Hey Spawn117 just wanted to know if I would be able to rename this chapter and do some history on this chapter? Achilles Prime (talk) 16:46, October 8, 2015 (UTC)Achillies Prime Blood Scorpions Night Ravens Updated Artwork Hey Spawn! Don't worry about the contact lack i've only just gotten back into this. Sure ill rework the reapers to have templar buddies. LordReaper (talk) 22:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blades of Dorn Art Blades of Dorn SP.png|Blades of Dorn Shoulder Pauldron Blades of Dorn Astartes.png|Blades of Dorn Astartes - updated How did you make all those extra additions to the Death Templar Space Marine Picture? Primarch11 16:49, May 17, 2017 (UTC)